O Yordle de Chapéu Roxo
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Supostamente seria um dia normal, com um treino normal... digo bem: SUPOSTAMENTE


Oieee gente linda *-* Que saudades 3

Bem, eu estou tentando pela primeira vez escrever uma história sobre um dos meus jogos favoritos: League Of Legends

Peço desculpa por ter estado tanto tempo sem escrever, vou tentar escrever mais agora = )  
Espero que gostem ^^

O Yordle Roxo!

Oieee! Meu nome é Tristana e tenho 16 anos, mas se vocês me vissem não iriam achar que tenho essa idade e iriam dizer que tenho 4 ou 5 anos. Se eu vivesse em um mundo normal eu iria provavelmente sofrer de bullying devido ao meu tamanho, mas eu vivo em mundo diferente, num mundo que está preste a entrar em guerra, um mundo de Yordles.

Yordles são pessoas com tamanho pequeno e de várias características. Todo o mundo aqui foi abençoado, ou tem poderes magníficos ou tem habilidades com diferentes armas.  
Eu desde pequena que tenho uma arma que sempre fui treinada e incentivada a usar. Desde de pequena que dizem:  
- Tristana tu irás pertencer á League. Tu és especial e sei que nos vais ajudar a defender o nosso mundo. Tu e os teus amigos irão defender a League e serão bem-sucedidos. Mas terão que treinar imenso.  
E assim tem sido. Yordles não tem o dever de ir estudar, mas tem a obrigação de ir todos os dias aos treinos físicos.

Todos os dias é a mesma coisa, levanto 8:00 da manhã, tomo um banho, tomo o meu pequeno-almoço e lá vou eu para o treino, que por sinal não fica muito longe de casa.

- Hoje o treino é diferente. Hoje terão novas dificuldades. – Disse o treinador assim que todos os Yordles mais novos chegaram.

"Hum…. Diferente, nice! " – Pensei entusiasmada.  
Há muito tempo que era sempre a mesma coisa. Todos os dias tinhas que usar soldadinhos de plasticina e tínhamos que praticar o last hit neles… uma seca.

O nosso treinador, que já tinha participado em várias batalhas começou a falar:

- Vocês hoje vão lutar em equipa, vão ter que ficar unidos, pensar como apenas um e comunicar bastante uns com os outros. Só assim iram vencer a batalha de hoje.

Fiquei corada com o que ouvi do treinador. Abanei a cabeça e acalmei.

" Meu deus, como sou tímida… não quero participar nisto… só se for com a Lulu… não quero rapazes para o meu lado" – pensei.

- Vocês irão ter um par! Só quem vai para a mid lane é que vai sozinho. A top lane vai ter um acompanhante, mas a partir de amanhã irá sozinho também. Entenderam? – Perguntou de maneira autoritária.

- SIM TREINADOR! – Respondemos todos em coro.

Enquanto o treinador escrevia num papel o plano daquela batalha de brincadeira para treinar eu fazia figas para ficar com a Lulu. Não queria ficar nada mesmo com rapazes.

- Ok, já sei qual vai ser as vossas posições. – Disse invocando os bots, que por sinal eram uma cópia de soldados de outro mundo. – Teemo tu vais com o Rumble para a top lane. Kennen tu vais mid sozinho e para a bot lane vão Tristana…

"Por favor Lulu, Lulu, Lulu" – Pensei enquanto o treinador fazia o normal suspense que já se tornara habitual.

-… Tristana tu vais com o Veigar! – Afirmou apontando para Yordle de roxo.

"O quê? Eu vou ter que ir para a mesma lane que o homen'zinho do chapéu roxo?! OMG… " – Pensei revoltada.

Veigar se aproximou de mim e disse:

- Não precisas de ficar corada e nem de ter medo! Eu vou matar tudo sem a tua ajuda, podes voltar para casa e dormir. – Afirmou sorrindo e pegando no seu bastão mágico.

"Mas quem é que ele pensa que é? Eu vou matar tudo e ele vai ter que beijar meus pés depois! " – Disse começando a andar para a lane e deixando o meu colega para trás.

Mesmo estando a frente ainda consegui ouvir Veigar dizer: Isto vai ser interessante.  
Um arrepio desceu pelas minhas costas me deixando paralisada por alguns segundos.

Veigar chegou ao pé de mim e sorriu.

Iria ser um treino difícil e eu não iria de modo algum perder para ele. Sim, isto agora seria uma guerra entre nós!

Então o que acharam? Está bem pequenino mas o próximo capítulo será maior e será postado em breve. Deixem Review para saber a vossa opinião ^^ não custa nada


End file.
